1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of organizers for cosmetics and the like and seeks to address numerous problems with the prior art. For example, the most common cosmetic carrying system is a simple bag with a large mouthed closure, usually a zipper. While convenient to load, such bags make locating specific items difficult. Also, there is no way of easily identifying if a specific item is missing from the bag. And, of course, there is no way of having access to all of the items in the bag at the same time.
Another problem with prior articles is that they are often bulky and inconvenient to pack and carry for traveling when loaded with cosmetics. And, depending on the size of the bag, it may not accommodate cosmetic products of varying sizes and shapes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,455 teaches an organizer having holes therein for holding the cosmetics. Such an organizer is bulky, does not hold the cosmetics securely in place and cannot accommodate unusually sized items.
Finally, the prior articles lack the ability to be customized by the end user. For example, vision or dexterity impaired individuals may need consistent spacing and organization of their cosmetics, qualities which are unattainable with the prior art.